Out of the Blue
by huntiksecrets
Summary: Sawyer has been at the marine hospital for six years. He is now an assistant trainer and is in charge of Winter's training. Hazel and Sawyer's relationship is developing into more than just friends. Sawyer's mother is also seriously dating a doctor at the hospital she works at. Everyone seems happy, but what happens to the gang when Sawyer's father returns out of the blue?
1. Every Day

"Can I come up?" I asked Hazel as he climbed up into the crow's nest. Hazel and I had a habit of meeting every Wednesday for a lunch in their old hangout.

"Of course Sawyer!" Hazel responded, blushing a little. I had asked her officially to be my girlfriend two weeks ago. And Hazel was still not use to this label, even though it was something that she had wanted since they had first met.

My head peered over the edge of the crow's nest. "What's for lunch today?" I asked.

"I only had time to make ham and cheese sandwiches. I've been really busy with the new turtle."

"That sounds amazing!" I smiled, sitting down next to her. "I'm starving!"

As we sat down and enjoyed their sandwiches, I questioned Hazel about the new turtle that they had rescued the afternoon before. "I named her Serendipity. She's a really old turtle. It's so sad but she just got stuck in a fisherman's net and is pretty cut up." She explained all the injuries and rehab that the turtle had to have. I wasn't really listening though. I was just thinking about how pretty she was when she talking about new animal.

After an hour of talking about Serendipity, Hazel and I parted ways and returned to the hospital. Hazel went back to the rehab pool with the turtle. I returned to the dolphin pools that housed the resident dolphins Winter and Hope. For hours I worked with Winter and Hope, trying out a new trick for the shows at the aquarium.

"How's Winter doing today?" Clay asked as he walked into the arena.

"She's doing really well; I think she is going to need a new tail soon. The old one is getting pretty tight on her."

"Really? We only got her a new one like five months ago. Doctor McCarthy is not coming by for almost another month."

"I guess I can figure something out. She has been really active lately. Hope is such a great thing for Winter."

"I'm so glad that she is doing so well. You should head home soon. I don't want you to be late for dinner."

"I'll see you tomorrow Clay!" I replied as I gathered all the training equipment around the tanks. Once that was done, I walked back to the employees' workroom and changed out of my wetsuit and into regular clothes. As I walked out to my car, I waved goodbye to Hazel and headed home for the night.

When I arrived home, I noticed that Dr. Nathan Halliburton's car was parked in front of the house. _Crap_, I thought, _I forgot that he was coming over for dinner tonight_. I really like Dr. Halliburton, but it was definitely a little awkward for my mom to be dating again.

"Sawyer, you're late!" my mom called from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Mom! Let me take a quick shower and I'll be right down."

"Ok! But hurry! Your dinner is getting cold."

I took a quick shower, trying to make myself smell a little less fishy, and went down to the kitchen. "Hey, Dr. Halliburton." I said as I sat down at the table.

"Please, Sawyer. I told you to call me Nathan."

"Sorry. How was your day, Mom?"

Throughout dinner, we went around making small talk. Don't get me wrong. I really like Nathan, but it is just a little awkward still. I dismissed myself from the table as soon as I was done eating, saying that I had a lot of homework to do, which was not a lie. I hid in my room until ten o'clock when I heard the front door open and close, telling me that Nathan had finally left. After that, I went to bed, knowing that it was just me and my mom in the house, safe and sound.


	2. Out of the Blue

"Sawyer! You're late!" my mother called the next morning. I rolled over in my bed and pulled the blanket high over my head. _I could be late to work today_, I thought to myself. _Except there was a big show today for local middle school. Clay would kill me if I was late._ I flung the blankets off and jumped out of bed.

I frantically ran around the house trying to find my Clearwater polo, finally finding it still damp in the washing machine. I throw it on and grabbed the whole box of cereal. I ran back upstairs and grabbed my backpack and my car keys, and then I finally ran out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

"Sorry I'm late, Clay." I called as I entered the Clearwater facility.

"It's fine, Sawyer. The students should be arriving in about thirty minutes," he replied. "Go and get Winter and Hope ready for the big show!"

I quickly changed into my wetsuit and headed down to the dolphin arena. I spotted a man sitting on the bleachers of the show arena.

"Excuse me," I said politely. "No one is allowed to be down here until the show at ten o'clock."

"I'm sorry," the man replied. "I'll go. I just wanted to get a look at the dolphins. I have a personally connection to one of them."

"It's fine. These dolphins are really special to a lot of people. That is why we ask for the dolphins to have a little privacy, or there would be people down here all the time."

"You know, my son was one the people who rescued the injured one."

"You mean Winter? The one with the prostatic tail?" He nodded in agreement. "What's your son's name? Maybe I know him."

"His name is Sawyer." I stood there shocked, unsure of what to say next. My father was sitting right in front of me. For years, this is what I had wanted, to see him again, to talk to him again. He had walked out on my mother when I was seven and I had never forgiven him for that.

"Right, Sawyer. Today is his day off." I said unconvincingly. "Maybe try again tomorrow?"

"Thanks for your help. I'll do that. And if you see him, will you tell him I was here? My name is Mark."

"Uhhh…Yeah, sure," I responded quickly. I watched him walk off, still dazed from the conversation I had just had.

I heard Winter clicking for the fish I had in the bucket in my hand, bringing me out of my trance. So I went back to work, trying to forget that man, my father. I fed Winter and Hope, while also practicing some of the tricks for the show.

Soon, I heard children screaming and running around the rest of the aquarium. I quickly wrapped up what I was doing and went to find Hazel. I found her at the turtle pond, helping some girls fed worms to turtles.

"Sawyer!" Hazel exclaimed, as she saw me approaching.

"Good morning, Hazel!" I called back. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Mark. "Hazel, can I talk to you in private?" I asked quickly.

"Sure, I'll be right back girls." Hazel walked over to me, grabbing my hand as we walked back towards the dolphin pools. "What's up?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"There was a man here earlier today. He said his name was Mark. He said he was my dad." I explained, looking to her for support. I went on explaining all that had happened.

"Well, did you tell him who you are?" she asked.

"No. I told him that it was my day off." I explained. "I don't think that he believed me. I think he knows I lied to him. I'm kinda freaking out!"

"Well, let's go tell Clay and we all can keep an eye out for him."

We walked around the aquarium, hand in hand, and finally found Clay talking with one of the teachers.

"Dad?" Hazel asked. "Could we talk to you really quickly?"

"Sure, Hazel. What's ups?" Clay asked us, looking on with concern.

I took a deep breath and again explained to Clay what had happened this morning. "Have you talk to your mom?" Clay asked when I was finished.

"No, I didn't want to worry her. She has a big day at work."

"Ok. Well, I will keep an eye of this guy. Try not to think about it, okay? It's almost time for the dolphin show. You better go get ready!"

"Thanks, Clay." As he walked away, Hazel looked at me with those big brown eyes. "I'll be alright. Let's go see Winter and Hope!" I said, walking in the direction of the dolphins.


	3. Approached

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Clearwater Aquarium and Rescue Center!" Hazel's voice boomed around the arena, starting out the show. "I would like to introduce you to two of my best friends, Winter and Hope." I released the dolphins to swim around the pool, entertaining the crowd.

I scanned the crowd, not being able to spot the man who claimed to be my father. I didn't see him. "I would also like to introduce to you another one of my best friend and their trainer, Sawyer." The crowd clapped as the dolphins returned to me for a treat.

The show went smoothly; Winter and Hope were thankfully being corporative, which was a relief after the strange morning. Hazel entertained the crowd with interesting facts about the dolphins and how the Clearwater Rescue Center had saved their lives. _She's so cute when she talks about the dolphins_, I thought to myself.

I again scanned the crowd. This time is spotted the familiar face of the man from this morning. He wasn't watching the show; he was staring straight at me glaringly.

Thankfully, the show was almost over. I quickly finished the show and ran out the arena and into the employee's locker room. I could hear Hazel trying to cover for me rapid retreat.

A few minutes later, Hazel came running into the locker room. "Sawyer, are you okay?" she said comfortingly.

"He was there, staring at me the whole time, Hazel!" I said, trying to keep calm and from tears.

"Oh my gosh. You should have told me."

"And you would have done what? I'm sure he already knows who I am." I exclaimed. "You should go. You have things to do with Clay. I just want to wait until the crowd has cleared out and then I will go take care of Winter and Hope."

"Okay. Clay will understand if you want me to stay with you."

"It's ok. I'll be out in a few minutes." She stayed a few minutes, hugging me the whole time. Slowly she got up and left. I knew she was concerned, but I just wanted to be alone. After several minutes, I again took a deep breath and walked back to the dolphin pool, making sure that I was indeed alone.

"Hey Winter. Hey Hope. Sorry I left before I could reward both of you for such a grand show." I said as I throw both of them several fish.

I went about my day, working with Winter and Hope. Around four o'clock Hazel joined me and we went for a long swim with the dolphins. After we had talked about our days for a while, Hazel went back to the locker room to change into dry clothes. I was picking up the toys around the tank, when I heard footsteps approaching.

I turned around to be face-to-face with my father. He swayed as he walked and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was drunk.

"You little liar!" he screamed at me. "You're just like your mother!" He slapped me across the face.

I didn't know what to do or what to say. I tried to turn around, to run away, but he grabbed me arm and held me tightly to my spot.

"You should be happy to see your old man again. I mean, I'm practically the one who raised you. That is before your slut of a mother kicked me out."

"Get away from me!" I yelled, trying to struggle away from his firm grip. This was not the man who I remembered. "Help! Someone, please help me! Hazel! Clay!" I yelled in vain.

Mark stood there for several moments in silence, listening intently for footsteps. "No one's coming, son," he cackled. "I know who you were from the moment I saw you. I can't believe how much you have grown. How old are you now?"

"Seventeen," I said defiantly.

"Seventeen. I remember when I was seventeen. Good times, good times. Now, come on. You're coming home with your pops." He pulled me close, embracing me. _I'm going to pass out from the stench of alcohol_, I thought. I felt his hold loosen slightly as we moved. I made my escape.

I ran from him, but I didn't get very far. He was faster than me, even when drunk.

"Come back here!" he screamed. I felt I pull on my neck as he wrenched me around to face him. Immediately, his fist made contact with my face.

I felt myself falling backwards, realizing that I was now standing on the edge of the dolphin tank. I felt myself hit the water, as my leg made contact with the wall edge. I felt a blinding pain radiate from my leg. And then everything went black.


	4. Rescue

As I changed into dry clothes, I listened my favorite song Shield by Cozi Zuehlsdorff. I loved her music, and after a long day at the aquarium, I needed some time to myself. I took my time, getting my hair to look really nice and making sure my eyeliner looked equally as good. I wanted to impress Sawyer.

I finally finished, wondering if Sawyer was finished yet. I took my earbuds out and listened for any noises in the boy's side of the locker room. All I could hear was Winter and Hope clicking, calling for something.

I quickly gathered my belongings into my backpack and walked over to see the dolphins. I saw Winter splashing around violently in the pool and Hope was trying to push something onto the platform. As I got closer, I saw that Hope was pushing a body onto the platform.

"Sawyer!" I screamed, sprinting full speed towards him. I pulled him onto the platform, checking for a pulse and breathing. _Good, he's still breathing_. I quickly take notice of the bruises already forming around his right eye and his cheeks.

"Dad! Dad! Someone help!" I cried desperately into the air. I cried out louder and louder. I searched in vain for my phone, but I accidently left it in the locker rooms. I just sat there, crying over Sawyer's unconscious body.

Finally, I heard footsteps running down the hall. "Hazel!" my dad called, scanning the area for me. When his eyes found Sawyer and I, he accidently stopped and ran to the nearest phone.

"Is he breathing?" he called across the deck.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. "He looks like he was beat up. And I think his ankle is broken." I noticed that his ankle was bent at an odd ankle and swelling up quickly.

"The ambulance is coming." Clay called as he walked in our direction. When he reached us, he bent over Sawyer's body and I could tell he was about to cry. "Who would do something like this?"

"I don't know, Dad," I replied, as Sawyer started to stir. His eyes slid open as I grabbed his hand. "Stay still, Sawyer. Help is on the way." All he did was nod his head in agreement, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

"It was my dad," he said hoarsely after a few moments. I looked at him startled. "It was my dad," he repeated. "He was drunk and angry that I didn't tell him the truth. I tried to grab me." Tears were streaming out of his eyes and down his bruised cheeks.

I heard the wail of the ambulance was it approached the aquarium. "It's going to be ok, Sawyer," I said, trying to comfort him, but more than that, trying to comfort myself. I watched as the paramedics hurried in, getting him onto the stretcher, and took him away from me.


	5. Surrounded by White and Fear

I don't really remember the next couple of hours. I was too groggy from the morphine. When I came out of my haze, I immediately saw my left leg was encased in a large white cast. My mom was sitting next to me, holding my hand, Hazel was sitting across the room, looking at her phone, and I could hear Clay on the phone in the hallway.

"Mom?" I asked hoarsely.

Her head turned slowly as I saw her put on a fake smile. "Hey, baby. How are you feeling?"

"Could I have some water?"

"Sure, honey." She looked up as Hazel handed me a cup of water. I reached up, grabbing the cup, and drank only a sip before I started to cough. "Is your throat sore?" my mom asked compassionately.

"Yeah," I said through my fit of coughing. "A little."

My mother brushed my hair out of the eyes, as Hazel looked at me with compassionate eyes. My mom spoke up, saying "The doctor said that would be normal. From the salt water at the aquarium." She hesitated for a moment, before asking if I remembered what happened.

I nodded, tears rushing to my eyes as images of this drunk man. "It was him," I creaked out. Hazel recounted the events that had taken place during that morning. I, then, tried to compose myself and recounted the accident. My mother was in tears by the time that I finished.

"Well, Clay has been on the phone with the police for a while now. They are looking for him, but they are going to have to talk to you."

"Later," Dr. Halliburton said as he walked into the room. "You're a lucky boy, son." He continued to talk about my injuries, a concussion, a bruised face and ribs, and, most serious, a broken leg. "The tibia is fractured in two places. You'll have to be on crutches for six to eight weeks. You can leave in a couple of hours, but you need to rest now."

"Thank you Nathan," my mother replied. She got up and walked out of the room with him, talking more about how to care for me in the coming weeks.

"You okay?" I asked Hazel, as she stared at me across the room.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one with the broken leg."

"You just seem really distant."

"I, I'm fine," she said unconvincingly. I could tell something was wrong, but I didn't have the energy to keep prying. "Go to sleep, Sawyer," she continued. I had no argument with that as I shifted my body to the most comfortable position I could find in this really uncomfortable hospital bed.

When I reawakened, I looked around the room to see that there was no one there. I could hear Clay on the phone in the hall.

"What do you mean that he hasn't been seen?" Clay said angrily. "He attacked a boy. He almost killed him!" I felt tears gather in my eyes as I realized that he was talking to the police.

I tried to sit up, but in the process, I shifted my leg wrong and I cried out in pain. I heard footsteps walking very quickly toward the room.

Clay appeared in the doorway. "Are you okay, Sawyer?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just shifted my leg in the wrong direction."

"Does it hurt? Are you in a lot of pain? Should I get the doctor?"

"Clay! I'm fine. I just want to get out of here."

Right on cue, Dr. Halliburton and my mom walked into the room, with Hazel following close behind. My mom was carrying a large paper bag, presumably my medication, while Nathan was carrying a pair of crutches.

"Time to go home, Sawyer. Your mom has already sign you out." He headed me the crutches, helping me out of the bed. "You need to rest; you have a fairly bad concussion."

As we walked, or hobbled, towards the doors, Clay reported his conversations with the police. "The police said that you will need to come over to the station tomorrow to give your report."

The drive home was a quiet one. I noticed that my mom took great care to avoid the bumps and potholes in the road, worrying that it would hurt me. As we pulled up to the house, my mom finally broke the silence. "I'm so glad you're ok, Sawyer. You really scared me today. And Hazel."

_I know, Mom_, I thought. _I know_.


	6. Behind Bars

"So, can you tell me exactly what happened?" the police officer injured the next morning.

I repeated the story, reliving the events for like the hundredth time today. I hadn't really slept last night, partly from the pain of my broken leg, and partly from the nightmares of the day. To make it all worse, the police officer just stared at me, not appearing to have any sympathy.

"Thank you," he said gruffly as I finished talking. "I would like to tell you that we arrested Mr. Nelson last night for driving under the influence. He is one of our cells right now."

I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders, and I could see the relief in my mother's eyes from across the room.

"We are going to hold him until we can get to the bottom of this. I don't want you or your mother to worry about him at all."

"Thank you, officer," my mother said as she quickly walked over to us.

"Well, you are free to go, Sawyer. We will contact you if we have any more questions."

"Thanks," I said, as I struggled to stand up. I was so ready to leave the police station, to leave the nightmare of the past 24 hours behind too. But I had a nagging suspicion that this would not be that simple.


End file.
